


Damned Dog

by no_place_like_it



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_place_like_it/pseuds/no_place_like_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth wants a dog. Daryl doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned Dog

"I don't like it." He practically growled.

He had known this was coming. She had a big heart and could never say no to a critter in need. Hershel had always run the kind of practice that saved as many animals as he could. So it wasn't much of a surprise to hear her talking about a "precious little Jack Russell mix." It was, however, a surprise when she had caved and brought the abandoned pup into their home.

"Everyone loves dogs. Don't be a grumble pants." She smiled, holding the flailing puppy. "Besides, it's only until little baby Patch here, is well enough to go to the shelter."

"Patch. You named the damn thing." He stated, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"HE is not a THING. He is a puppy, and it's only temporary." Beth crooned as she rubbed the pup's ears.

Daryl scoffed, and that was the end of the conversation. Beth would win. It seems she always did.

He still hated that mutt. "BETH" he came storming into the room.

Beth could almost see the figurative steam blowing out his ears. "Your damn dog ate three of my brand new bolts!"

"Did he eat them? Or just shred the packaging?" Beth queried, looking up from the song she had been writing.

"There's teeth marks in all of 'em! Now they won't fly straight." Daryl tried his best to convey the extent of the damage that thing had caused.

"Oh! Whatever are we to do!" Beth cried in her best southern belle voice. "Certainly there is no way we would ever be able to replace them! If only there were a place that sold those!"

Daryl rolled his eyes and walked back out of the room.

It had it in for him. Daryl was sure. "Why does it only pee on MY side of the bed?!" Daryl picked up the pup like Patch was possessed by Satan himself.

"HE still needs fixed. He likes you so he's trying to mark your stuff."

"That's what you always say." Daryl countered, as he placed the now four month old pup out on the balcony. "He don' like me. He wants ta be the only man of the house."

"Well now, that's just ridiculous. You know you're the only man for me." She cheesed at his scowl before kissing his cheek, and opening the balcony door to let Patch back in.

Beth came home late after a closing shift bartending. No one came to greet her at the door. She set down her keys and headed towards the bedroom, listening to the gunshots and screaming that come with the action movies he likes. She padded into the room and tilted her head at the sight she's greeted with.  
Daryl and Patch are curled together, on the bed. She smirked as she watched Daryl curl his arm around the dog, bringing Patch close the same way he always does to her in his sleep, his hand rhythmically running up and down the dog's spine. She leaned in and places a kiss to Daryl's temple, brushing away the few stray hairs hanging over his forehead, before leaning down and scratching the dog's ears.

Patch lifted his head to look at her, before stretching onto his side and groaning in indignation.

"Busted." Beth whispered as she placed the new collar, name tag, and registration, on the dog.


End file.
